Shinka Nibutani
is a fictional character in the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! She is voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki in the anime. In the English Dub, she is voiced by Maggie Flecknoe. 'Character Outline' Shinka is currently the freshman year representative for her high school. She is considered one of the 'beauty queens' in her class and is admired by others. Shinka is also a cheerleader for the school, and is very popular with both genders because of her talents and attractiveness. Shinka appears to have feelings towards Yuuta Togashi, but this later turns out to be false. She was once a "chūnibyō patient" and used to call herself "Mori Summer". Her current sweet and charming personality in public is an act to hide her embarrassing past. Shinka still retains some of her fantasy personality, and also has some of the items she valued as Mori Summer, such as her bangles and head piece. Background Shinka used to imagine herself as a mage and called herself "Mori Summer". She created a blog titled "Mabinogion" about Mori Summer's life as the last mage on Earth. According to the blog, she has a pure heart and is able to communicate with faeries, as well as having lived for more than 4 centuries.. Mori Summer's catch phrase is "Love is everything". When she decides to put everything behind her, she deletes the Mabinogion, because of its now embarrassing content, and hopes that no one will know about Mori Summer when she attends high school. Unfortunately, Sanae Dekomori had printed many copies of Mabinogion and is determined to find the real Mori Summer. Shinka wants to destroy every last piece of evidence that could possibly reveal her past. Reluctantly, she also decides to stay in the same club as Sanae. Shinka often tries to help build up Rikka and Yuuta's relationship. Plot 'Appearance and Personality' Shinka is considered to be very beautiful by most of her friends and was voted number one in Makoto Isshiki's secret contest for the cutest girl in their class. She has a long light brown hair with a pink hair clip in her fringes and orange eyes. She is also very attractive; even Yuuta used to dream and fantasize about her. In the second season, Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!lRen, first episode, Shinka dyes her hair black as she doesn't want to be recognized by other students. This feat fails, and she returns back to her normal brown hair. Shinka is always friendly and polite in public, but when she is alone with her club mates she reveals that her true personality is a bit more bitter and easily irritable. Like Yuuta, when she remembered about her old delusional life, her embarrassment leads her to do ridiculous things such as hitting the floor or rolling around and usually hits the ones who make her angry, especially Sanae. Despite her flaws, she's genuinely a kind-hearted person who loves and cares about his friends, and she will help them if needed. Quotes * "No one's gonna believe just a bunch of words. You gotta take responsibility for your actions." * "I think that maybe everyone always has some kind of "syndrome" you know? But I think we were just caught up in our own ideas of what a "normal" high schooler should be. * "Sorry, I know it's kinda sudden..., It's embarrassing, so I'll only say it one time. L-O-V-E!!!!!! " As Mori Summer Mori Summer was Shinka Nibutani's imaginary persona during her mid-schooling period. Character Outline Mori Summer was a magician that lived for centuries. She can talk to spirits and possesses magical powers. She possesses the Mabinogion, a book which contains her teachings. She created a blog titled "Mabinogion" about her life as the last mage on Earth. On her blog, she states that she has a pure heart and has the ability to communicate with faeries, as well as having lived for more than four centuries. Her catch phrase was "Love is everything." Appearance and Personality Gallery Nibutani Shinka.jpg|Nibutani Shinka Nibutani_as_mori_summer.jpg|Shinka as Mori Summer Shinka.jpg Kazari Kannagi (Class Idol) and Shinka Nibutani (Class King).jpg Characters.jpg Nibutani with brush.jpg Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! LightNovel - Cutie Poll (Kannagi-san, Hirakata-san, Nibutani-san and Nabatame-san).jpg Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! LightNovel - Cutie Poll (Hirakata-san, Nibutani-san, Nabatame-san and Kannagi-san).jpg Nibutani Shinka.jpg Nibutani_as_mori_summer.jpg|Shinka as Mori Summer. Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! LightNovel Nibutani-san, Kannagi-san and Yukimaru-san.jpg Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! LightNovel Nibutani, Miyoshi, and Sasa.jpg Shinka.jpg Rikka Takanashi, Satone Shichimiya, Shinka Nibutani and Kazari Kannagi.jpg Kazari Kannagi (Class Idol) and Shinka Nibutani (Class King).jpg Kazari Kannagi (Wind chime) and Shinka Nibutani (Mori-sama).jpg Kazari Kannagi (Fūrin-chan) and Shinka Nibutani (Mori-sama).jpg Eternal connection (Kazari Kannagi, Shinka Nibutani and Yuuta Togashi.jpg ❤❤Kazari Kannagi And Shinka Nibutani❤❤.jpg Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! - Cutie Poll (Shinka Nibutani, Kazari Kannagi and Rikka Takanashi).jpg Rikka Takanashi, Shinka Nibutani, Kazari Kannagi and Miyoshi.jpg Kazari Kannagi and Shinka Nibutani.jpg Class King - Shinka Nibutani.jpg Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai 02 Shinka Nibutani.jpg Rikka Takanashi, Shinka Nitabuni & Tsuyuri Kumin.jpg Shinkahappy.jpg Chunibyo Cast Teaser 2 Shinka Nibutani, Mabinogion Mistress Trivia * Shinka used to have chūnibyō, but like Yuuta she grew out of it and becomes embarrassed easily whenever it is mentioned. * Even though she acts nice and polite with everyone else, her real personality is somewhat irritable and even hostile. * When she had chūnibyō, she thought of herself as a mage, called "Mori Summer". * Her first kiss was with Sanae, which was an accident. * Shinka seems to become enthusiastic when it comes to romance, since she keeps urging Yuuta to progress his relationship with Rikka and helps them both with their relationship. Category:Characters